First Encounter
by KingNORTH2017
Summary: What if Finn was 18 when Marceline and him first meet? This FanFiction is a retelling of the episode Evicted and doesn't involve the same plot line
1. First Encounter

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I don't own adventure time, characters, or story. This fanfiction is a one shot retelling of Marceline and Finn on how they met. Oh and a little side note Finn isn't 15-16 rather 18-19. So the timeline is kind of broken.

It was another sleepless night for the hero of Ooo. He couldn't seem to get out of his head that he was being watched. Eyes that crept in the shadows could be staring at him in that moment, in that fragile state of mind that only made him weak and powerless. Did he feel danger? Yes. Did he feel uneasiness? Yes. His mind raced the possibility of someone in the same room as him but there was only one way to find out.

Finn's eyes opened with a dash and scanned the room. Nothing but his dog brother Jake sleeping soundlessly in his drawer bed and the moonlight glistening through the window seal. Nothing as in no peeping eyes in the corner of the room, where darkness creeps and crawls the most. 'There's nothing here after all.' Finn thought to himself. So once again he let himself lay down and relax, slowly closing his eyes letting the dark overshadowing eyelids take him to sleep.

Little did the hero know that he was right to sense someone watching him and so a silhouette began to shuffle in the dark corner of the room. It moved with a movement that was quick but careful, making little to no noise as it creeped down from the shadows. Its grey clawed hands began to expose from the darkness and stalk the hero's feet. It scratched the sides of the bed post making the human stir. The claws stopped and wriggled a bit before inching forward once more. The finger tips reached the boy's cheeks and began to seep at the blood flowing under his skin.

Finn slowly opened one eye to simply notice a dark shadow peeping down at him. His hand began to slowly reach toward the underside of the bed. His hands grasped his demonic sword and heard a small growl from the shadow. The breath of the darkness began to fill his nostrils as his senses began to shake with fear and adrenaline. With a swift motion, his hand gripped the sword handle and quickly drew it form the bottom of the bed, hitting the black cloud of darkness with his left hand. The monster growled in little pain but then shot back with a death defying shriek.

Jake shuffled and fell from his bed only to look at the beast hovering over Finn's bed. "What the Glob?!" Jake shouted from the ground. Finn held his sword up in defense as did the monster raise its claws in its defensive state. "I don't know where the hell you came from beast. But you will not take down tonight." Finn said to the silhouette. There was silence at the standoff, only to be interrupted by the sound of laughter. Finn's eye brows raised to the sound of the beasts laughter, oddly sounding feminine. "Fool!" The blackness shouted releasing a lash. The claws dug deep in Finn's cheek making him wince and fall to the floor. "Hey!" Jake shouted delivering an enlarged fist attack. The silhouette went flying through a wall and yelled out in pain from the sound of crashing boards and floors. Jake ran over to his brother and inspected him. "You alright man?" Jake asked. In response, Finn got up and popped his neck, tasting the fresh blood from his skin. "Yeah. Let's go get this son of a bitch." He said with a smirk.

The two brothers laughed and jumped through the gaping hole in their wall and looked at a small blood trail. Jake sniffed the air and then the blood. "Ew. Vampire blood." Jake stated. Finn raised an eyebrow and began to slowly follow the blood trail, thinking of what a vampire actually looked like. He had never truly seen a vampire in his lifetime. He's seen ghouls, goblins, wizards, and many more creatures of despair but never a vampire. Was that a vampire back there? The shadowy substance with gigantic claws? Finn didn't know what to think only to follow the trail to solve the mystery. He felt a small breeze on his bare shoulder and realized that a window was open. He looked to his side and found the end of the trail leading outside. "Jake! Found the end of the line!" Finn shouted.

A gust of wind busted through the room making Finn take cover behind a sofa. This wasn't ordinary wind to Finn's astonishment, rather a storm of shadows. As Finn watched the room turn pitch black with only a small sight of moon light, he watched as the walls formed a feminine form. It had long hair and with a good body form. He squinted to only realize that it wasn't a silhouette but a shadow bouncing with the light from outside. A tap on the shoulder from behind made him freeze and turn his head to the side. He noticed a dark feminine shadow with dark red eyes twiddling her fingers at him. He quickly stood up only to be tackled by a flying attack. Finn gasped for breath as glass hit his bare back, leaving behind a shatter of glass and blood on the window seal.

The two landed outside on the grassy surface, making Finn clutch for a tiny bit of air that he could get. The figure put her knees on his arms and looked down at him with her dark mysterious eyes. Finn struggled and tried to free himself only to get a fist to the nose. Blood began to spill from his face and onto the dark green grass. "Who are yo-"Finn asked but was cut off by another hit to the face. He could feel the pressure on his face escalating and sooner or later he was going to black out. She was strong with every hit and he's taken a beating before, but never as much power as she had. He noticed hair flowing from above and tangling to the sky and a devious smile of white formed the figure's face. "Please, j-just if you're going to kill me, just-". Finn tried again to say but was cut off by another hit to the face. He could feel the blood pouring down his cheeks and his eyes slowly began to fade.

Slowly his eyes began to fade away to nothing, blackness surrounded his vision and to his thoughts the last thing he was going to see was those devilish eyes. Red the dark of blood and nothing sweet about them. His vision unfocused from reality and all he wanted to do now was sleep. Before he could drift away, a hand began to repeatedly slap his cheeks. "Hey loser, wake up." The figure spoke. "What the hell?" Finn asked from his daze. "If you think I'm going to let you die like a loser, than you got me all wrong." The figure responded. Finn shook his head and refocused on the figure only to see that the blackness began to fade from her figure. He noticed that her skin turned from black to light grey and she wore a very exposing tank top that had wording on it that he was unfamiliar with. The thing that he was most appealed about her was the face. Hair overshadowing her expression and dark red lips that was soaked in either blood or lipstick.

The figure leaned down from her current postion and breathed on Finn's lips. "Now that you lost our little competition, you have to do what I say, understand?" The vampire explained. "Wait, I didn't even know I was compet-." Finn got cutoff by a light slap to the face. "No back talk. Well I guess you can say that you don't know me but I know you." The vampire once again explained. Finn shook his head at the very thought of the change of events. "Let's just say that I've heard about you for years and I waited till you matured. Now that you've matured, I can finally take you on. And you lost." The vampire smirked. "Okay wait, have you been watching me?" Finn asked the vampire. To Finn's shock, the vampire began to softly blush on her grey cheeks. "Yes I have been watching you, for a very long time." The vampire replied. "So wait, let me get something straight. Ever since I was 16 I've had the fear of someone watching me in my room, was that-?" Finn asked but was slapped again. "I've heard enough, you lost our match so you have to do what I say human." The vampire declared. "Why don't you just kill me?" Finn asked. Once again silence filled the area, and laugher broke out from the vampire. She raised up, making Finn watched her body form. "You silly human. That wouldn't be any fun now would it? Now if you don't do as I say, then I might just kill you, give me a little bit of joy to watch you die after all this time." The vampire giggled. Finn sniffled at dried up blood on his cheeks and the vampire chuckled and leaned down close to him. "Now hold still." The vampire ordered.

The vampire tightened her knees on Finn's arms and slowly began to kiss his cheeks. His cheeks turned a brighter bit of red with every peck. The blood from his face slowly began to disappear and his eye focused on hers. He knew he was staring into the darkest pits of hell and beyond but for some reason, he couldn't let go of the trance. It was deadly, it was mysterious and somehow to him it was relaxing. The vampire's cold lips mopped up any sight of red on his face and she lifted her head slurping the blood within her mouth. "Oh glob you taste fresh. You are warm blooded, spirit of Ooo." The vampire bit her lip. "Now this going to hurt." The vampire winked. "Wait what?" Finn asked.

Before he could wiggle or fight back with anything he had, his neck was intruded with a large sharp pain by two daggers. Two very small daggers but they still pinched down on his neck. He screamed in pain and clenched his fists. All he heard from the vampire was sucking sounds and moans of delight. With a release, the vampire laughed in the air and licked her lips. She looked back down at Finn, who was wincing in pain. She leaned down and gave him a very forced kiss. It was overpowering to him, her tongue tangle with his giving him a taste of his own blood with her salvia. She released him and winked at him. "See you tomorrow." With one movement the vampire flew straight up leaving behind no trace of her existence.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Like it so far? Tell me about how you like it so far! Follow the story to get constant updates and check out my other fanfics in work right now. I've got a lot ideas for random fanfics that I'm going to exploit soon so be looking out for more! So review, favorite, or follow and have a great day!


	2. Finn's Bite

AUTHOR'S NOTE - I hope you all are liking this re-telling of Marceline's and Finn's first encounter. And if you have never seen that episode it would be called Evicted! Please feel free to watch the episode to get an understanding and how different my version is. Plus I just started writing this because I felt like it. So do follow, review, favorite, or keep on reading.

Oh and I don't own Adventure Time or any of its stories or characters.

It was a feeling that Finn had never felt before in his entire life. The pain that shot through his veins and came out as a cry out in agony. His hands clenched and his eyes were blood shot from his blood boiling to the core. Sweat began to pour down from his head only to be mopped up by Jake with a washcloth. "Dear Glob, what the heck did that monster do to you?" Jake asked. Finn tried to respond but a blister of pain shot through his chest making him cough uncontrollably. "You don't need to explain, we'll get you to Dr. Princess and she'll f-." Jake was interrupted by a hand to his throat. "Where. Were. You!?" Finn shouted. Jake clenched at his brothers grasp on his throat and shrunk down, easily sliding out of the hand. "What are you doing!?" Jake exclaimed. "I said, where were you when I needed you!" Finn again shouted.

Jake grew back to regular size and knelt down at his brother's side. "Look man, I'll level with you, I'm not a big fan of vampires, ever since we fought the Lich. So I-." Jake began. "-hid." Jake finished with a bowed head. Finn suppressed any feeling of rage, pain and agony to pat his hand on his brother's head, slightly scratching behind his ear. "It's a-alright man... we just n-need to get me to-." Finn bared to say. A burning feeling began to coat his neck and he blinked and quickly felt the side of his neck. "Oh glob." Finn said. "What? What is it?" Jake asked. Finn turned over from the couch that he lay and looked at Jake. "I g-got bit." Finn replied with a shake. It didn't take but a second for Jake to stretch to the phone and began to dial the number for Dr. Princess's phone. "Finn just s-stay there okay, I'm calling to get you help buddy." Jake tried to stay calm for his brother.

The phone rang, it rang, rang, and rang some more but nobody picked up on the other line. A minute went by and still no voice on the other end came up. "Oh this can't be happening!" Jake shouted hanging up the phone. "C-call-." Finn blurted out with a blistering cough. "Who buddy?" Jake asked. "Bubblegum." Finn got out. Jake sighed and thought before dialing the numbers. His fingers hovered over the buttons and he looked back over at his struggling brother. His fingers hit the first few buttons and soon they dialed the number. It rang once and a soft voice came up to answer. "Eh, hello?" Bubblegum answered. "Bubblegum! You need to get to the tree fort right now! It's Finn!" Jake shouted into the phone. There was silence and then a response. "What's going on with him?" She asked. "Just get over here! Please." Jake exclaimed. Again there was silence until the candy princess responded again. "Okay I'll be there, but what's the matter with him?" She asked repeating. Jake looked at the phone and then back at Finn who was holding his neck in pain. "He got bit." Jake whispered in the phone's microphone. The phone on the other line hung up making Jake shutter. He looked at his brother and approached him. "Help is on the way buddy."

A few minutes went by of Finn struggling on the couch when a sordid cry of an eagle came from outside. Jake looked out the wind to see Bubblegum and Morrow souring the sky. "Finn help is here!" Jake shouted. Finn tried to let out a happy cheer but only coughed and shivered at the sudden coldness in the air. A knock of the door and then a slam came from down stairs. Bubblegum appeared to the top of the ladder and directly looked at Finn. "Oh Glob, oh glob." The princess said to herself. She got to the side of the couch and looked down at Finn. She looked him over and stared at him. He looked at her and let out a small smile. "H-hey." Finn said. "Shh, you need to stay quiet." Bubblegum explained. Her soft pink hands touched Finn's now ice cold skin, looking for the bite. Finally, he hands traced a spot where Finn winced in pain. "Turn your head Finn." Bubblegum ordered. Finn turned his head to the right exposing a beat red side of his neck with two small black holes in his neck. The princess shook her head and looked down at the satchel she was carrying. She unzipped it and took out an empty syringe. "Finn I'm going to let you know, this isn't going to feel good." The princess explained. Finn let out a small sign of his acceptance with a sigh. She closed her eyes and began to position the needle between the holes. She bared her teeth and stuck the needle in, hearing the cry of pain by Finn. She drew the handle back and began to slowly extract the liquid.

Finn tried his best to hold back his tears of pain, but let one out and bared his teeth to the feeling of a needle going down his neck. "Come on." Bubblegum said to herself and watched the liquid form in the glass. The handle came back all the way and she smiled and took the syringe out of his neck. "Jake cover that up please." Bubblegum once again ordered. Jake did as she said and covered Finn's neck with the washcloth, putting pressure on it. Finn began to slowly breath better and the congestion began to slowly leave his chest. Bubblegum stared at the glass and into the liquid. "Well that's that." Bubblegum said. Finn slowly began to sit up from the couch, holding the washcloth by himself. "Finn you should get some rest after all that." Jake suggested. "Nah m-man, I'm already feeling better." Finn replied.

Princess Bubblegum smiled at the hero's qualities, such as the fact that he can get bit by a vampire and get a syringe to the neck. Still being able to get up and walk around. She blushed as he got up and stretched himself out. "Well I'm going to head back to kingdom if you guys don't need anything else." Bubblegum stated. "Hey wait." Finn blurted out walking up to the princess. She turned back around and noticed that he was in front of her. "I haven't said thank you." Finn stated. The princess slowly began to back up and found nothing but a wall. "No you don't have to Finn, it's my p-." The princess put a hand on his bare chest blushing deeper. "-pleasure to help a f-friend in need." She said. Finn nodded and smirked at the princess, getting closer with each step. "Finn you should know that you might be experiencing after effects. You can't give in to-." Bubblegum began but was cut off by a kiss. Their lips collided and mashed together making Bubblegum moan. Finn released from her lips and began to kiss her neck. "M-maybe I need to go back to the kingd-." The princess tried to say but closed her eyes and leaned into the hero. "-or maybe I can stay for a bit." Finn smiled and kissed her again on the lips and pushed her up against the wall.

Jake scratched the back of his head and slowly began to shake his head. He walked out of the room and began to climb the ladder. "Always ends up like this." He said to himself. Jake heard a thud and looked behind him to see that Finn and Bubblegum landed on the couch. He chuckled to himself and climbed up the ladder to his bed.

Princess Bubblegum giggled at Finn at her lips and then her chest and her neck. Finn scoured the sweet taste of her body and he laughed as she laughed. "Oh Finn." She told him making him please her more. Only when Finn saw something out of the corner of his eyes that distracted him from the giggling princess. A figure, dark as what he remembered it, but not as scary as the first time. His dark blue eyes stared into the dark red eyes in the corner of the room. She smiled at him and winked one eye. And what did the hero of Ooo do to a creepy figure in the corner that just winked at him, he smiled back.

AUTHOR'S NOTE - This is way different from the episode when Marcy and Finn meet, IK that but remember something that Finn is 18 in this so factor that in ladies and gents. FOLLOW, FAV, REVIEW, OR PLEASE KEEP READING this interpretation of my version of Finn and Marcy's first encounter.


	3. I've Never Lost a Fight

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is turning into something that I'm enjoying to write and to change from the episode origin. So read on for this fanfic and please at the end write a review. I need all the feedback I can get :D

The sweet smell of candy filled the air as Finn laid his head down on the couch pillow. It was comforting to know that he wasn't alone the night before, just not with his brother at least. His eyes slowly began to open to the sight of daylight. He smiled as he felt soft skin nuzzle into his bare chest as he tried to readjust. Finn looked down at his chest to see Princess Bubblegum wrap her arms around his neck to lock him in place. His eyes gazed her body to her face and to her eyes, trying not to blush at the soft motions from her shuffling. Slowly, her eyes began to open to reveal a hot pink tint from her irises. "Good morning." She yawned. "Morning." Finn replied. The princess slowly began to pull herself forward toward the hero's face, making him feel the glide of breasts on his chest. His face began to slowly turn bright red. Their lips finally had the chance to collide when Jake dropped down from the bedroom floor. "Hey love birds!" Jake shouted. Princess Bubblegum and Finn nearly jumped away from each other as Jake intruded. "Jake! What the hell." Finn and Bubblegum said at the same time. Jake laughed and shrugged the two off, heading directly for the kitchen.

Princess Bubblegum unhooked her arms from Finn's neck and stood up, revealing her whole body to the room. Finn tried not to stare but it was glorifying on how she stood out in the morning sunlight through the window. Red began to flood his cheeks and slowly a feeling began to rise below his waist. "Finn, would you mind handing me my clothes." Bubblegum ordered. Finn shook his head out of the daze and sat up from the couch. He looked on the side only to notice a pink layered dress hanging over the side with a pair of panties and a bra. He chuckled at the fact that the underwear was laced and looked like something a little kid would wear. Still he gathered all the clothes and stood up, revealing his own nude body. The princess giggled and blushed, as Finn handed her the clothes. "Now where's my stuff." Finn demanded. "I don't know." The princess replied with a smirk. Finn shook his head and got closer to the girl. "You don't know? Or you don't want me to know." Finn grinned. The princess began to blush and look him into the eyes. "Maybe both, hero." The princess winked.

"Hey, hey! I only have two hands and I can't cook with one hand and cover my eyes with the other. Knock it off you two." Jake yelled from the kitchen. Finn and Bubblegum gave each other a glance and sighed while separating. Finn looked around the room and found that his clothes were thrown behind the couch. He slipped his boxers on, then his jeans, shirt and finally his bear pelt cap. He noticed that the princess was having trouble lacing the front of dress on. "Here let me help." Finn declared. He walked over to the struggling princess and began to lace the strings together of the dress in the front. "You've gotten good at this." The princess stated. "Well I've had a lot of practice with you I guess." Finn replied. Finn finished the lacing and began to smell the breakfast in the air. "Bacon pancakes?" He asked. "Oh yeah buddy!" Jake shouted and sat the plates down at the table. "I think I'll be going now, the kingdom has probably got a to do list for me to get done." Princess Bubblegum said. "Are you sure, you love Jake's bacon pancakes." Finn argued. Bubblegum shook her head and gave a small pout face. "I'll pass this time, I'll see you-." Bubblegum stopped to let Finn finish. "-tonight?" Finn suggested. Princess Bubblegum nodded and blushed, giving the hero a kiss on the lips. Finn blinked a few times and watched as the princess glided down the ladder, hearing a cry for Morrow.

"Well that was an amazing night." Finn said laughing. "Yeah, I could tell from the noises." Jake growled. The two brothers laughed and sat at the kitchen table and seemingly ate in it all in little to no time. The brothers sat the plates to the side and held their stomachs from the breakfast. Jake looked at Finn and shuffled his nose. "Hey Finn, I have to know something." Jake said. Finn sat up straight and nodded at his brother. "So, that vampire. What happened when you got bit?" Jake asked. Finn leaned his head down and blinked.

He remembered almost every detail of what happened last night, it was death defying and yet he couldn't tell his brother a single word. He was on the edge of death that night and still he couldn't fess up a single thought, emotion or detail to Jake. Finn shook his head and tried his best to hold back his actual point of view. "Oh you know, the vampire thought she had the better of me and kicked me around for a bit and took a bite out of me." Finn blindly explained. Jake took a sip of coffee and then sat it back down to a word. "She?" Jake asked. Finn sighed and nodded. "So you got taken down by a girl?" Jake asked. Finn once again sighed a deep sigh and nodded. Laughter broke out and Jake slammed his fist against the table laughing hysterically. "It's not funny dude. She was really strong!" Finn shouted. Jake put his hand in the air and laughed some more. "No I get it man, it's not that you have a weakness for females or nothing!" Jake laughed. Finn shook his head and got up from the table. "Look's like you're doing the dishes today." Finn chuckled. "Where are you going?" Jake asked. "Morning run." Finn replied. Jake titled his head in a least bit of confusion. "But you don't go for morning runs!" Jake shouted.

Finn slid down the ladder and walked toward the door, stretching his arms and legs on the way. He opened the door and noticed rain clouds. He sighed and looked back to the ladder and then back outside. He shook his head and took off outside, looking constantly up towards him. It's been a while since a dagger storm but he wasn't for sure if it would rain daggers. Usually in a dagger storm, daggers would fall before clouds would appear and there wasn't any daggers in sight. Finn smiled and exerted force into a sprint, heading toward a forest area. Finn dashed toward the forest and hoped over a downed log. He looked back to notice that the mouth of the forest was getting smaller and smaller by the second. He smiled and ran on, jumping over various rocks and limbs. Each jump he vaulted with energy and slowly he came to a full sprint. It wasn't till he heard the crack of thunder from above and the soft tinkles of rain hitting his skin.

A feeling hit Finn as he raced through the forest. He was halfway through the forest when chills filled his senses, not from the now pouring rain or the thunder from above, but he could sense someone watching him. Someone that could keep up with him at fast speeds and literally turn to air if they wanted to. His heart began to pound at the sprints that he was committing and soon his veins began to pop. His teeth bared and his throat was dry. He looked around and tried to see if there was someone trailing him. Nobody. So he kept running but still felt the eyes follow him. So he turned to his other side and noticed a shadow. At first he thought it was his shadow running across the forest's floor, but soon he realized that the shadow was smaller, something had to be high above him to cast a shadow like that. He looked at the shadow again, also avoiding forest debris left and right. The shadow began to slowly move to the left until it was directly under him. Then it hit him. He looked behind him and looked up.

She was fast, steady and silent to sneak up on him like that. In fact, her skill took his breath away figuratively and literally as she tackled him into an open pasture. The two rolled over one another till Finn hoped out of the way skidding across the wet grassy surface. Rain began to pour down his face and dropping down to his feet, as he stared at the vampire. "Nice evade, I see you learned from last time." She stated. Finn glared at the vampire from afar and bared his teeth. "Who are you!" Finn shouted. The vampire smiled and began to walk toward her prey. "Stay back!" Finn shouted. She slightly laughed and continued to walk toward him disregarding his threat. "Or what?" The vampire asked. Finn began to slowly back up and turn around to try to find something to fight with. As he turned around, she appeared right behind him. "Where you going, _hero_?" The vampire mocked. Before Finn could do anything she backhanded him sending him spiraling in the air, making him collide with the grassy surface. "You know for the self acclaimed hero of Ooo, you sure do go down easy." The vampire laughed. Her hips swayed side to side and approached Finn. "You know you could just give up now and be mine." The vampire declared. Finn didn't respond and prepared for his own attack. The vampire was about to grab him when Finn rose up and delivered a right hook to her cheek. She went back, held her cheek, and growled. "You want me, here I am bitch." Finn snarled back.

The two exchanged looks at one another till the vampire smirked and tasted her own blood. "My kind of man." The vampire winked. Finn blushed at the vampire's remark and watched as she gracefully began to walk his way. It was the like the hit didn't do a single bit of damage to the vampire's face at all, making him shake with a tiny bit of nervousness. "There's really no reason for you to be afraid." She said with a devious smile. "Stay away!" Finn shouted raising his fists. A breath of wind caught him off guard, making him realize that the vampire dashed right in front of him. His eyes stared into the red hungry irises of the vampire, trying to predict what she would do. "I'll tell you what, human. You've proven yourself to be resourceful and full of courage. We'll test that tonight." The vampire declared. Finn frowned and kept himself on guard from the vampire's cold stare. "What kind of test?" Finn asked. "Oh whether you'll survive or not against me." The vampire winked. Finn shook his head and glared at the woman. "What makes you think I wouldn't survive?" Finn asked. The vampire grabbed his cheeks with one hand and grinned. "Because if I unleash upon you, you'll die little boy." She explained. Finn grabbed her hand and forced it away, only to notice that she held onto his hand. They both stared at each other only to be interrupted by a crack of thunder. "Meet me on the other side of the Ice Kingdom, I have a cave that I live in, shouldn't be hard to find once you cross the Ice Kingdom, if you feel you can up the challenge." She explained.

Finn nodded at the vampire and she only smiled and blushed. "This is going to be fun." She stated. He shook his head and tried to let go of her hand. "Doesn't mean I'm finished with you now." The vampire winked. Finn looked back at her, only to be intruded with a forced kiss. He yelled through the bond of lips and tried to release her grip. The kiss was deep, tongues colliding and fighting over dominance in the hero's mouth. The vampire's eyes began to close and her other hand wrapped around the hero's hair. Finn struggled and tried to let go of the vampire, but couldn't within the tight grasp. The vampire's body began to mash into Finn's as she moaned through the now wide open kiss. She released and looked at Finn with a red face. "I wonder if your just excited to fight me, or if you're excited to be kissing me." The vampire claimed looking down at Finn's pants. Finn blushed and noticed it to, a slight bump slowly began to grow in the center of his jeans. "Oh g-." Finn started but was cut off by a deep kiss. He closed his eyes and tried his best to let go of her, trying his best not to feel anything for this woman.

The vampire finally let go of his hair and his hand, looking at him in the eyes. "Too bad you had that sweet little bitch take my venom out, we would have made quite the pair." The vampire blushed. Finn stared blankly at the greyed skinned woman and could do nothing but look into her red eyes. "Well mister hero, I'll see you tonight." The vampire stated. Finn randomly found himself to be nodding at her remark. "Oh and by the way-." A fist awoke the hero up making him fall a few feet back to the ground. He held his cheek and looked up at the vampire. "I've never lost a fight." She said taking off toward the sky. As she entered the clouds a loud thunderous clap went over and large amounts of rain began to pour onto Finn. "That'll change." He said to the sky.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is a lot of fun to write and I wanted to thank you all for the support I've been getting from reviews, followers, and favorites. So please, continue reviewing, following and keep the favorites coming. As always, have a great day and keep on reading :D


	4. Hunson Abandeer

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Okay, I'm loving this fanfiction idea so far and I'm loving the reviews that I've been getting, even if they are just a one sentence remark on how good it is. I'm just thankful to know that you all are liking it. So please enjoy another chapter of First Encounter. Oh btw I don't own adventure time, characters of stories. Let's go!

"W-Wait what!" Jake shouted at his brother. Finn grasped his face with his hand, shuffling his hair and sighing. "So let me get something straight. This bitch attacks you, in the middle of the night, almost kills you but instead makes out with you, bites you. Then you hit off another night with Princess Bubblegum, the girl you've been obsessing about for two years. Then you and that vampire again attacks you and makes out with you. Correct?" Jake asked. Finn nodded and paced around the room, still putting his hand through his blonde hair. "And now, you're going to an unmarked cave, with nobody at your back and to fight her." Jake ended with a frown. Finn groaned and fell down on the couch face first and tried to speak through the cushions. "Finn sit up." Jake ordered. Finn obediently sat up next to his brother and listened to him. "When people grow older, they mature. I mean you've matured for years now. You still have some of the same qua-." Jake stopped noticing Finn's glare. "The point being, don't let desire get the better of you." Jake shortened. "I don't have the desire for this chick. I want to crush… I mean I want to fuc… I want to beat her." Finn managed to get out. Jake rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. "Denial." He declared. "I'm not in denial dude, I'm just confused." Finn replied.

Finn looked out the window and noticed the Candy Kingdom in sight. He smirked and walked toward the ladder. "Now where you going?" Jake asked. "I've got to get another opinion from somebody else besides a magic dog." Finn replied. Jake faked laughed and watched his brother slide down the ladder toward the front door. "God speed Finn." Jake said to himself.

AT THE CANDY KINGDOM

"You're going where!?" Princess Bubblegum shouted at Finn. Finn sighed and once again put his hand on his face. "Finn you have to understand the gravity of the situation." The princess explained. "I realize this, but if I don't do this, then who knows who should we would harm." Finn replied. Princess Bubblegum sighed and approached the hero, casually staring into his blue eyes. "If you care for me, the people of Ooo, and Jake, you will _not_ go to that cave." Princess Bubblegum testified. Finn looked at her dark pink eyes and smiled, touching her cheek softly as it could be. "I care about Jake, the people of Ooo, and you all too much, but because I care for you all, I have to do this." Finn eased. The princess began to let a tear drop fall down her cheek. The hero gave her a hug than a kiss on the cheek, beginning to walk to the door when he stopped. "I love you." Princess Bubblegum's words echoed into Finn's head. He turned around to the weeping princess and he walked back to her, spinning her around by one shoulder. "I love you too." Finn replied with a kiss on the lips.

It was full of nothing but passion, their lips colliding and becoming one with each other. Bubblegum acceptingly let Finn's tongue mangle in hers in her mouth and Finn let her do the same. Slowly, the memories of the night before came flooding back to Finn's mind and a smirk came over his cheeks. The princess ignored this and focused on kissing every part of the hero's neck and mouth. Princess Bubblegum released Finn from her grasp and cupped both of his cheeks. "Do not die, be captured, or leave me." Princess Bubblegum commanded. Finn nodded and gave her a peck on the lips, then without another word, turned around to the door. He walked and opened the door, quickly looking back toward the princess. She was holding back every tear she could holding her hands together and just starring at him. Finn winked and began walking down the hallway, toward the long staircase and then to the exit. Words slowly began to ring into his head as he made his way to the kingdom's gate. ' _I've never lost a fight.'_ He stared at the sun slowly beginning to go down over the horizon and he clenched his fists together. Finn began to walk with a fast pace toward the Ice Kingdom, with all he could he began to block out any thoughts in his head and so he began to jog which progressively turned into a full sprint.

AT THE ICE KINGDOM

Finn was ultimately surprised he didn't run into the old king as he climbed the icy hills of the kingdom. He was expecting to be randomly blasted in the back by an ice shard, keeping him on edge the whole way. But as Finn came across to what seemed like a snowy meadow, a voice rang into his head. At first the voice seemed like a subconscious thought of a familiar voice, but it seemed to be telling him its own thing. " _Human…"_ The voice said. Finn looked around and saw nothing that could speak. As his head went into spirals, the voice continued to speak. " _You have proven yourself too curious for the likes of my kind…"_ The voice explained inside Finn's head. He smirked and looked around. "What is this?" Finn asked the air. The voice slowly began to laugh. " _You petty human, your kind is weak, my kind will live on. What makes you so believable to suspect such a coincidence…"_ The voice meddled. Finn frowned and scratched his neck. "What?" He asked. The voice sighed and continued to speak in confusion. " _Dumb human, you have no idea who you're dealing with do you?"_ The voice asked. "Actually, I haven't the slightest idea." Finn chuckled. The voice seemed to go silent for a little bit and a growl began to erupt through the winds. " _I am the great mysterious-"_ The voice cut off. Finn looked around and began to hear cracking sounds from the ground below. He looked down and saw that the ground began to form red cracks, making him dash out of the way. "-Hunson Abandeer!" The voice shouted from the ground to the surface. The ground erupted with a tidal wave of fire and wind, making Finn stare at the figure in the center of it all. The figure laughed and hovered in the air, soon lowering himself down to Finn's level. Finn immediately went for his demonic sword and drew it from his bag. Hunson put his hand up to Finn and scoffed. "Wait a minute boy! I'm not here to fight."

Finn tilted his head while holding his demonic sword with both hands. He slowly began to put the sword away, while Hunson kept his hand up. "What are you here for and why were you in my head?" Finn asked. Hunson smirked and put his hands behind his back and began to walk to the side. "Well I'll answer one question. I've come to warn you human." Hunson said with his chin up in the air. "Warn me? Finn stated back. "Yes you can listen, warn you. It's my daughter, you've pissed her off." Hunson said with a side glance. Finn frowned and chuckled a bit. "I pissed off your daughter?" Finn asked. "Once again you can listen, but you're dumber than you think." Hunson replied. Finn shook his head and walked toward the man. "Look, where the hell is this going?" Finn demanded. "Easy kid, don't want to die yet do you?" The man asked. Finn smiled at the man and crossed his arms. "Anyway! Marcy is pissed at me and I tried to talk her out of it, but you might want to plan on killing her." Hunson explained. Finn shook his head and tried to piece the information through his head. "Who is your daughter?" Finn asked. Hunson looked at Finn and raised his eyebrows and looked at the human. "You don't know what I'm talking about do you." Hunson said. Finn replied with a simple response with a nod. Hunson deeply sighed and put his hand to his face in disbelief. "Okay look, you know the vampire you're going to fight." Hunson said. Finn nodded and then blinked for him to continue. "That's my daughter." Hunson finished with a shake of his head. "So why are you telling me all of this if it's your daughter. Hell man why tell me to kill your own daughter!" Finn shouted. "Look kid, you don't know where your going, what you're going up against and how you're going to beat her. Its best that you know that you're going to die now then have it be a surprise." Hunson explained. Finn raised his eyebrows and looked toward the edge of the Ice Kingdom. "I've been told I was going to die once before and guess what pal. I'm still here." Finn declared. Hunson Abandeer shook his head and raised his hands in the air, making the ground shake below Finn's feet. "I hope you know what you're doing Finn the Human, for I've seen your death. Your death will cause many more to die, this is a demon's warning to an angel." Hunson said with a smirk. Slowly, Hunson began to dissolve down into the ground without a trace, without a sound but a swift motion of a hole appear. Hunson disappearing through the hole, leaving Finn alone with his thoughts and a clear vision ahead of his destination.

Finn walked to the end of a cliff and stared at it for a few seconds, thinking about Hunson's words carefully. Then another thought came over him. "Why want to kill your daughter?" Finn asked himself. He found a path down the hill and made it out of the snowy surface and onto a hard rocky surface. He came across a small river that he gladly took advantage of with a cup full of stream water. He looked up to the now moonlit sky and he glared at the moon. It used to be a good thing to see the moon, but now it only meant that a fight was going to begin. He gulped and ran across the river, with little to no struggle. He came to a stone wall and walked right past it, noticing a swift bit of air hitting his skin. He looked ahead and sweat began to circulate on his forehead. Finn wiped off the sweat from his journey and walked onto toward his destination. It was huge, in fact the biggest opening he had ever seen. The opening came all the way to a height that Finn couldn't even come to guess for himself. Then, he looked over a rock wall, slowly noticing that there was a strangely placed house sitting in the middle.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Oh I'm sorry for the cliffhanger and how possibly forced it was, but it was necessary. So I thought came across my head. How long should this be? So what we're going to do is we're going to see how good of an ending can come to be. Let's say the fight, aftermath, and dealing with aftermath. Let's do that! So review, favorite (BTW love all the favs coming in thanks for that), and follow. As always see you guys soon for the next installment of First Encounter.


	5. The Fight (Part 1)

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Alright ladies and gents, it's come down to this. Read to find out why I'm kind of excited by this is going to be a good chapter :D. Maybe. Idk. Review, Fav, Follow and please let me know in the review how you like my writing style and how the story is. Hope you enjoy yourself and have a great time reading MAYBE the last chapter of First Encounter. Who knows, maybe I'm excited to make a AHEM sequel.

Finn's movement was slow as he could move, trying his best not to approach too curious. For all he knew, it could be a trap. A house sitting in the middle of a dense open cave seems suspicious to someone of his stature. Yet the hero continued walking toward the house, throwing caution in the wind and gripping his sword just in case. His eyes scanned the porch first, nothing but two chairs oddly sitting far apart from each other. Next, his eyes went to the windows, trying to notice any movement from the inside of the house. He noticed nothing from the house as he came to the first step of the stairs. He looked down at the stairs as he stepped on the first one. A small creaked echoed through the area making him shiver. His eyes looked up to the door and nothing moved or shifted, so his foot hovered over to the second step. Another creak echoed through the cave making him bare his teeth. The last step came into view and he put his foot onto the platform. He lifted off the step and found himself to be at the porch, staring at the doorway. He gulped and began to approach the door handle and blinked. Finn drew his hand away from the handle and put his ear up against the doorframe. He knew he heard something, whether it was his own imagination kicking in, or the sound of a deep sound from the house. He continued to hear into the door when he heard the deep sound of a strum get closer and closer.

He looked down at the door and noticed a shadow hovering below the crack of the door. His eyes widened and he stepped back from the door only to miss a shot. Shards of the door flew to the side to expose an axe head covered in red. Finn jumped down from the porch and watched as the doorway burst open, exposing the vampire holding her axe. "Well if I wouldn't recall, it's dinner time!" The vampire shouted from the doorway. Finn bared his teeth and drew his demonic sword. The vampire flew down from the porch and flipped the axe in her hand and gripped it with her other hand. "Ready to die?" The vampire asked. "Are you, Marceline?" Finn replied. Marceline looked at Finn confusingly and smirked. She flew forward, lifting the axe in the air and sending it back down to the ground. Finn easily dodged it to the side and swung his sword to the side. Marceline lifted her axe back up and deflected his attack. "You're good." Marceline winked. Finn replied with a clash of axe and sword, making the cave echo of metal. Marceline flew into the air and looked down at Finn. He looked up and held the sword up in defense, waiting for her attack. "It's not often when I have a challengeable opponent!" The vampire shouted from above. "Then get back down here and fight!" Finn shouted back.

Marceline lifted her axe to the air and began to drop down toward Finn. A shockwave intruded the cave, making rocks fall and the ground shake. Finn flew back into a rock wall, as the axe collided with the rocky surface. He came to his senses and looked back toward the vampire, who was dashing toward him. Finn quickly rolled out of the way, watching the rock wall get demolished with one swing of the axe. "Stay still!" The vampire shouted. Finn reliantly used another rock wall to run wall, avoiding another dash attack to kick the vampire to the side. He rolled down from his attack and watched the vampire shake off his attack. "You little worm!" She shouted. This time the dash attack was faster and effective, as the vampire suddenly appeared in front of Finn. He gasped and tried to side step but was cut off by a clash of sword and axe. Even though he blocked her attack, his feet slid down on the rocky surface and his hands burned at the grasp from his handle. He looked back at the vampire and glared at any weak points. 'She goes for power attacks, making her stronger and quicker. But she doesn't focus on getting in the inside.' Finn thought. Without hesitation, Finn dashed forward toward the vampire. "You got some balls to run toward me!" Marceline shouted preparing her axe. She swung the axe around and toward Finn but missed. He jumped from the ground quickly avoiding the axe attack and kicked the vampire in the face. The axe went to the air and landed somewhere near Finn, only making him attack the vampire more.

Finn again kicked the vampire making her groan in pain and taking another hit to the face. He swung his sword around and was able to land an attack to her stomach. She yelped in pain and held her stomach, growling in anger. "You bastard!" She shouted. Her hand formed a large claw and slashed Finn back, without hesitation. He forced himself not to go down and evade the next claw attack by jumping to the side. "I'll kill you!" Marceline exclaimed. Slowly vampire yelled out and spread her arms out, morphing into a devilish monster. Finn took the advantage at hand and charged the now monstrous vampire. His sword dug into the creature's stomach making it screech in pain. A large hand wrapped around Finn making him clutch his sword from her stomach. The hand squeezed him in its palm making him wince at a crack in his chest. His sword still deep inside the vampire's monster stomach stuck out as the creature laughed out. "Now you're mine." Marceline said through her monster form. Finn spit out blood and looked for a way to get out of the monster's hand. Before he could do anything, the monster stretched back and threw Finn across the cave and into a wall. He cried out in pain as he fell from the throw and landed on a pile of rocks. He looked up from his state and noticed rocks caving in toward him.

Finn held his head and balled up, preparing for a rock collapse. A rock fell to his side and then he became engulfed in dirt, rocks and more that he couldn't even identify. Finn tried to move around in his blanket of earth and realized that he was stuck. He could hear movement from outside the blackness and he squinted to try to focus on it. It was heels and then a scream. He began to sound out what had happened, only to realize that he heard the sound of a sword unsheathing, perhaps out of a stomach. He could hear breaths and then laughter approaching the rock pile. Finn began to breath deep only to hear a voice pile through. "You fight hard human, but it won't do you any good. I will win, I've always won." Marceline explained. Finn bared his teeth and began to push up on the rock coverings, only to realize that it was making it worse. "Give up, and I'll think about sparing you. You don't want to die today do you? Or I could just kill the ones you love. Yeah I think-." The vampire continued till Finn pushed through the pile. "Shut up!" Finn shouted jumping out of the pile. He tackled the vampire, not even noticing that she dropped his demonic sword. He landed on top of the vampire and began delivering hits to the face. Finn looked down at the vampire and landed punches left and right of her face, only to see that she was smiling taking the hits like if they weren't doing anything. "First you stalk me-." Finn said with a hit. "-Then you attack my brother and I in our home-." Finn continued with another hit. "-Then you toy with me-." Finn explained with another punch. "-and now you threaten my life and the ones I love! Do you want me to kill you?" Finn shouted stopping his hits.

Marceline blinked through her blackened face and smiled at the human. She giggled and coughed out blood the best she could, before laughing again. "You think I die this easy?" Marceline laughed. Finn glared at her and raised his fist again, baring his teeth staring down at the vampire. He clenched his raised fist and tried to release another hit to the face, but couldn't. His breathing began to increase and he stared down into the dark crimson eyes. Slowly thoughts began to circulate in his mind, thinking about Hunson's words. 'You might plan on killing her.' Finn thought. He unclenched his fist in the air, slowly bringing it down and stared at the vampire. "Well what are you waiting for? Beat me up more human! Do it!" Marceline shouted with a smirk. Finn blinked and continued to stare at the vampire and she stared back. "You're father." Finn said blankly. The vampire's expression slowly changed into a cold stare. "What did you just say?" The vampire demanded. "You're father, wants me to kill you." Finn replied. The vampire began to shuffle under Finn's grasp and growl under her breath. Her hands began to shake and her eyes dilated. Without warning, the vampire rose up and sunk her teeth into Finn's neck, not like last time. This time, her fangs intruded his deep neck making him scream as she bit down hard and pulled his neck. She pulled hard and Finn released from her grasp, only to hold his neck in pain. He shouted out in agony and could only feel the blood pour down from his neck. His vision began to fade in and out as he looked down at the bloody face from Marceline. A fist came to his cheek making him fly backwards onto the rock ground. He tried to stand up but only feel the sting from his neck. His screams echoed the cave making him cry out in pain, trying to see images of his friends and family for what he thought was the last time. Finn shook his head and bared his teeth, still holding the side of his neck with his hand. He put his other hand down on the ground helping himself up, only to face the vampire's axe edge. She swung and struck the other part of his neck without any hesitation or patience.

It was a feeling like Finn had never felt before, circulating his neck, chest, legs, arms, anything that allowed him feel. Chills went down his spine as the pain entered his emotions and tears rolled down his cheeks. He gulped and could only feel the warm intensity of blood entering his throat. His screams slowly began to disappear as the back of his head collided with the ground. His last sight was Marceline over him saying some enchanting words and smiling. "See you in the Nightosphere."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Decision of the story. Decided to continue writing this fanfic :D. I know this is VERY different than the episode Evicted and that's the point really. I never liked the way the two met really, so there you go. Please review, favorite, follow if you feel like you like this fanfiction. I just wanted to say thank you all for reading this and I've been getting a lot of good feedback from everyone. See you all soon :D.


	6. You're Mine

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Hey guys! So sorry for the week's delay on this update, but everyone needs a Spring Break to do nothing, including FanFiction. But I'm back now and ready to continue First Encounter. Also I wanted to thank you all for reviewing, adding this to your favorites, and following it. You all have been a great audience to write for! Oh and I don't own Adventure Time, story, characters.

OH BTW: Lemon Alert! If those of you don't like lemon you can skip it, but those who like it, do enjoy and comment on how you like it. Because it's my actual first one wrote :D

The small scent began to slowly intrude his nostrils when his eyes began to wake. Finn wrinkled his nose and twitched his eyes, not having a clue how he was able to open his eyes. Fear overcame him as his eyes began to open up fuller and wider, only to see darkness. He frowned and sniffed the air to smell the decay of flesh and bone. He gulped around, feeling the tension between his throat and neck. Finn tried turning his head, but was caught with a clink of a chain. His mind began to freak out with intense thoughts of where he could be, till he tried moving a hand. Another clink to his right hand only told him more and more where he was at. His first guess was a dungeon, chained up with no hope of escape and no sight of light. To Finn's surprise, he wasn't wrong. "There's no point in struggling." A voice echoed through the hollow cell. Finn looked up to the source and tried to speak, only to spit out dust in his words. "W-who's… t-there?" Finn asked the air. There was a long silence between the darkness and the hero, only to be interrupted by a click clack of heels hitting the ground. "My, my. Seeing you like this makes me-." The voice started. A small light began to erupt from the center of the cell. "-thirsty." The familiar vampire stated.

Finn clenched his bound hands to tight fists and his eyes bared at the vampire holding a small candle to light the area. "Y-you." Finn replied. Marceline laughed and slowly began to approach him, setting the candle in a wall holder. "Look at you, weak, defenseless, and bound." Marceline said glazing over the hero. Finn bared his teeth and stared at the vampire with an intent to kill. "Stop staring at me like I'm your worst enemy Finn, you know you liked the fight just as much as I did." Marceline declared. "I w-would have-." Finn tried to say but coughed out mumbles. "I'm sorry hun, but a deal was a deal. I won, so I get to do whatever I want with you." Marceline laughed. Finn shook his head, only to feel something on his neck that made him wince. He tried to look over at his neck, only to feel a smooth hand over his body. "You might not have figured this out, maybe it's too complicated for the likes of you but-." Marceline began to whisper into Finn's ear. "-you're dead." She explained licking the inner part of his ear. Finn shuttered in the wall chain, trying to break free any way he could. The vampire laughed some more and watched the human. "You're a fighter, but you have lost. Now you're mine to keep as a trophy." She stated. Finn didn't reply to the vampire's words and glared at her. She smiled and got closer to the human's face. "Whatever I want with you, I can have, do you understand?" She asked. Finn didn't reply again and continued to glare at the vampire, making her smirk. "Let me show you what I mean." Marceline said.

Her eyes locked with Finn's as she began to get closer with every breath and soon their lips slowly began to touch. Finn's eyes stared into a red death of despair and slowly began to close. With a swift movement, the vampire's cold lips met with hero's warm lips. It was forced, quick and nothing much to it other than trying to gain each other's dominance with a battle of tongues. Slowly the vampire began to let go of the hero's lips and disconnected with a small chain of salvia. "Your mouth is mine." Marceline claimed. Her eyes went down to his torso and she ripped his shirt open with one graceful movement. His eyes widened at her in which she paid no attention to, except the human's body. Her hands began to slowly rub his chest and go down to his abdomen and to his ribs. She knelt down and kissed his chest, dragging her tongue over to his nipple, suckling on it for a second or two. Finn muffled out a moan from his dried out mouth and watched the vampire glorify his chest. "This body is mine." Marceline stated. Finn began to slowly blush as a feeling began to erupt from his waist, making the vampire smile even wider. She began to kneel down farther to a full squat, face to face with a bulge in the human's pants. Both of her hands slowly began to touch his ankles, making him shuffle in his chains. She looked up at him and watched him blush beat red. She smirked and began to drag her hands up to his thighs and then up to his waist, feeling the tightness of his pants. Her hands began to slowly caress his bulge making him let out a sigh of defeat. "I know what you want human." Marceline stated from her position. Finn looked down at her and blushed deeper than the red of her eyes, only to see her winking at him.

She looked directly at his bulge and grabbed onto the stiff part of his pants and began to move her hand forward and back. Finn pulled at his chains and his teeth bared at the feeling of pleasure at the hands of his own murderer. "S-stop." Finn let out. "Why? It's what you want. In fact-." Marceline said grabbing onto his zipper. Finn looked down to see that she began to see unzip his pants, only smirking even more. "- it's what I want too." Marceline said with a final chuckle. As Finn's pants began to unzip, his member slowly began to grow intentionally out of his zipper. Marceline blushed as the tip poked out into her nose. She let out a small giggle and grabbed his member with her hand looking up at him. "Looks like somebody's excited." She said with another wink. Marceline began to gaze to the head of his member, with a lustful look up at the hero she smiled and put her lips on the tip. Finn yelled out through his decayed throat and his weakened soul from the vampire's touch, it was cold, it was exhilarating and felt like she wanted it all. Marceline began to put his whole shaft into her mouth, licking the extent fully in her mouth, letting it pump back and forth with the intent of Finn's hips slowly beginning to thrust unconsciously. Finn didn't know what he was doing, letting his hips do the motions by themselves, only letting himself let go and not care for what he was doing, only made the sensation better.

Marceline moaned through it all, licking the head of his cock ever so slightly than digging down and putting the whole shaft in her mouth made her love the taste of the human's skin in her taste buds. She bobbed her head back and forth until she began to feel Finn's member begin to pump with energy. She smiled and quickly dashed back and forth with her head till she allowed the whole entire shaft down her throat, feeling the warm intense cum spray the inside of her throat and mouth. She laughed and moved back her head, releasing Finn from the erotic hold. "And this dick is mine." Marceline said with a breath of air. She stood up and smiled at the human, mopping up any drop of the hero's salty discharge near her lips. "You taste good human, I'm sure I'll come back for seconds." The vampire said with a chuckle. Through the whole time, Finn had his head down, heavily breathing and trying to get himself back to calm, but he couldn't calm down from something like that. So he kept his head down, letting his long hair fade into his face. "What's the matter? Did you not like it?" Marceline asked. Finn didn't respond to her and breathed heavily, watching small droplets of cum drop from his tip. She laughed some more and titled his face up with her fingertips. "Maybe you didn't understand it before and hopefully you will soon but-." Marceline said planted her lips on his cheeks. Finn felt her musky breath from her embrace drown into his own mouth from the salty aftertaste of his member, making him squirm with un-delightful movements. She released him from the kiss and looked at him. "-You're mine Finn." She said with a smirk.

The vampire turned away from him, leaving him exposed from the waist down, and leaving through the doorway. The door slammed shut making Finn slowly raise back his head, looking at the lit candle. He stared at it and then took a large breath in and blew a gust of wind toward the candle's flame. He smirked and looked back toward the now dark door and sighed. "I d-did like it." He managed to say to himself and the air.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Well folks! I hope you liked another installment of First Encounter and the first lemon of it! Leave a review for me to tell me how you liked it because it was my first actual lemon wrote :D. So you know the drill, Favorite if you like this, Review if you want to leave a comment (Please do), and Follow if you want constant updates. Oh and just to point something out and to make you angry: Finn blowing out the candle is an easter egg! Have fun figuring that out.


	7. Release

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Hello everybody! Another chapter for First Encounter here :D. Please if you're new to the story and made it this far, do hit that Favorite, Follow, Review button(s) to continually support this fanfiction. I'm liking it so far and with enough support I'm going to keep writing, maybe a series of encounters? Anyway have fun reading this, in which I don't own adventure time characters, plots or itself.

"Will you quit it? I'm just trying to feed you!" Marceline shouted from inside the cell. Finn resisted with all his might and shook his head at whatever was trying to be forced into his mouth. It reeked of decaying flesh, rotten meat that didn't smell like it was from an animal, and most of all old blood. Finn kept on squirming and resisting the spoon full of disgustingness, until a hand came over the top of his head. "Hold still!" Marceline shouted shoving the spoon in his mouth. Quickly, she put a hand over the hole in his neck and the other hand over his mouth so he couldn't spit out. The taste was awful, not cooked and nothing to make it better. Finn tried to spit it out but was blocked by a hand. So he held it in his mouth, letting his taste buds suffer under a bloody piece of rotten meat. "Swallow the damn food Finn." Marceline ordered. Finn glared at her and still held the food in his mouth, trying his best not to give into his own hunger. "I can hear that stomach roar from a mile away, swallow it." Marceline said. Finn closed his eyes and gave the thought of eating something so disgusting a chance to cure him of his hunger, and swallowed the meat.

It quivered down his throat, clashing onto the walls of his inner throat and down to his stomach, making his bones shiver and goosebumps form behind his neck. He shook off the feeling of eating it and Marceline smiled and let go of his neck and his mouth. "That's better, now we're going to finish the bowl." She stated. Finn sighed and watched her scoop another piece of the meat from the bowl. The spoon made its way to Finn's mouth and he opened, knowing that he couldn't fight to not eat the food. "There you go, is that so hard?" Marceline asked. Finn glared at her some more, moving her hand over to his neck hole so the food wouldn't fall out. He let the piece of meat fall down his throat and swallowed, letting the feeling of grossness pass over him. "W-why won't you l-let me go?" Finn asked managing to get the words out. Marceline scooped another piece of the meat and sighed, not getting the spoon to Finn's mouth. "It's complicated." Marceline explained. Finn frowned and saw the spoon on it's way. He opened his mouth and quickly ingested the piece of meat. "What do you m-mean it's complicated?" He asked. Marceline again let out a small sigh and took the spoon out of Finn's mouth, and kept her hand on his neck. "You wouldn't understand." Marceline replied. Finn blinked at the vampire and let out a small sure smile. "I would." Finn said through his shackles. She smiled back and removed her hand from his neck, backing up against the wall.

"You see, my father is the overlord of the Nightosphere. It's always been whatever he says goes. And years ago when I was turned into a vampire, I showed great potential for possessing his gift. But there was a problem. He believes that I will rebel against him and he forced me to prove my worth. So why not in the worst way possible destroy the very thing that will stop him from unleashing his army." Marceline explained.

Finn widened his eyes and looked to his shackles and started to pull on it as hard as he could. Within every desperation, he wanted to be free, but was stopped by a hand on his cheek. "Don't you see, this is why you're here. So you can be locked away. So my father doesn't eradicate me from existence. You're the very thing keeping me alive." Marceline further explained. Finn looked at her and shook his head. "Don't you see a fault? B-by killing me you saved yourself but potentially killed hundreds maybe thousands more." Finn fired back. Marceline glared at Finn and threw the bowl of meat down on the floor, creating a shatter through the cell. "You don't understand human! He'll kill me if I don't let you stay here!" Marceline shouted. Finn glared back and reached forward with the shackles. "You don't understand you vampire! He wanted me to kill you!" Finn shouted. "No he wanted me to kill you!" Marceline argued. The two stared at each other, breathing heavy and glares haunting the both of them. Without a sudden delay or thought, Marceline rushed forward, grabbing Finn by the throat. "You said that like if you care boy." Marceline stated with a smirk. Finn held his breath and leaned forward, glaring at the vampire. "And you care about him?" Finn asked through the hand clenched on his throat. The words rang through the vampire's head like a ringing bell and slowly her hand began to release from Finn's neck. "You don't know anything about me, nobody does." Marceline stated. Finn smirked and raised an eyebrow toward the vampire. "Marceline, from what you told me about your father, he's scum. You know he is but you want him to be around as that figure. So you cling to him and whatever he does, you do because you act as a follower." Finn explained. She stepped back from the shackled human and looked back toward the door, then back again toward Finn.

Marceline lunged forward and unleashed a punch to the right cheek making Finn embrace in pain, tasting a bit of blood in his mouth and hearing it drip down to the side. Without warning, the door clasped open, revealing a dark silhouette in the doorway. "Ah Marcy, looks like your treating your pet very nicely." Hudson said striding in. Marceline sighed and watched her father step close to Finn, making him smirk. "Not so tough now are you Mr. Finn." Hudson stated. Finn glared at the vampire overlord and looked into his eyes. Nothing but a reflection of himself appeared in the pupils of the dark man. Hudson laughed and turned back toward Marceline. "You know what you must do, he's worthless now. Dispose of the boy." He ordered. Marceline raised her eyebrows and looked at Finn. He looked at her and shook his head quickly, she gulped and walked to her father. "Father no. We need him alive in the Nightosphere." Marceline argued. Hudson Abandeer turned around narrowing his eyes at his daughter and turned his expression grim. A hand came across her face, making her head hit the nearest wall with little to no force. "No back talk Marcy. He's not here as your living sex doll. Or your trophy. He's here because he's our capture. Now that I have what I need, we don't need him anymore." Hudson explained to his now downed daughter. He began to walk toward the doorway and he stopped, glancing back toward Marceline on the ground. "I thought you were strong enough not to share a bond with this weakling." He stated with a stride out the door.

The door slammed shut leaving only candle light in the cell, and the sound of walls bashing with fists as Marceline went from wall to wall screaming. She ran up to Finn, grabbed his throat, and raised her fist. "He's right, we don't need you!" She shouted. Yet her fist never touched Finn's face as he clenched his cheeks and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, only to feel the soft cold lips touch his cheeks. "But I never said I don't need you." Marceline said, setting off constant kisses to Finn's cheeks then up to his lips. Finn moved into the kisses and tried moving his hands in the shackles. She released and looked at the shackles and at Finn. "We need to get you out of here." Marceline stated. Finn nodded and watched as Marceline reached up and pulled the chains, straining only for a second or two, and broke the chains in two. Finn didn't expect his legs to be as weak they were and he began to fall, only to be caught by Marceline. "I got you." She said. She knelt down and broke the bottom chains on his feet and feeling of freedom slowly began to fill the hero's heart. But not to the rest of his body functions, as he tried to move but shocks of pain were sent through his entire body. "Stop, stop!" Finn shouted as Marceline set him gently down on the ground, up against the wall. "Shit dude we got to move, my dad will want to see you dead in here." Marceline explained. Finn looked at Marceline and put a hand over her cheek. "I won't make it like this, there's got to be something we can do." Finn replied.

Marceline looked all over Finn's body to see a slow decay of muscle in his legs and bruising all over his chest, arms and face. Finn blinked and could feel a black out emending to his body. He blinked as fast he could, trying to keep himself awake, and trying also not to think about how weak he was. Then slowly a different thought came over his head and it seemed to also hit Marceline too. She looked down at Finn as he took a big breath in and turned his neck to the side, looking at Marceline for assurance. "Do it." Finn commanded. Marceline took a breath in herself and slowly knelt down, digging ever so slightly her fangs into the human's skin.

At first, it was painful but as Marceline began to fully bite down, the pain grew to an extent and slowly turned not to pain and suffering, but adrenaline. Blood began to drain from Finn's neck and into Marceline's mouth making her purr with delight, also making Finn close his eyes and feel the drain. She released and watched as Finn held the bite mark, same as the night they first met, watching the transformation slowly take hold. The wound resurfaced, making veins slowly form and travel down all over Finn's neck, through his chest. He blinked and coughed turning his head to other side to only feel skin was forming on his other side. "Oh my glob, Finn, you don't have a hole in your neck anymore." Marceline stated as she felt the smooth skin on Finn's now formed neck. She grabbed onto Finn's cheeks and looked into his eyes. Blue began to battle over a crimson red tint and with one small blink, his eyes were beat crimson red.

Marceline stood up and watched the now vampire endured Finn stand up and pop his neck. He smirked at Marceline and she nodded her head. "Well you turn out to make a good vampi-." Marceline started but was interrupted by a mash of lips. Finn pulled her close and put his mouth all over Marceline's making her swing her arms around the back of his head and moan. He released her and smiled, with not an intent of murder but lust. "By the way, I loved your tongue." Finn said. Marceline blushed at the new Finn, slowly letting go of him. "Later?" Marceline asked. He only nodded at the vampire's remark and he went towards the door. "We're going to need weapons, got any ideas?" Finn asked. Marceline approached him and pondered a bit before remembering the demonic sword that Finn had. "I know where your Demonic Sword is at the least." Marceline replied. Finn nodded and slowly opened the cell door, gripping on Marceline's hand, letting her follow close behind him, and out the doorway.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Oh boy! Cliffhanger! What will Finn and Marceline do in order to stop Hudson Abandeer from unleashing his army? Find out on the next installment of First Encounter :D. So please Follow, Favorite, and review! Have a great day.


	8. Letting you know what I'm doing

THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER IN THE STORY

So IK this isn't a chapter in the story but I figured I wanted to level with you guys about something. So the end of the story is coming pretty quickly and in fact I have something planned that you all might love. For all of you that have read MY BIZZARO, something is going to happen with it. And if you have read A KING TO ALL, something will also happen to it. My friends and I got to talking and they all said it was a good idea so here's my reveal:

My Bizzaro is going to get rewritten, so it's going to get deleted for a bit. So I apologize for anybody that is reading this and seeing that it's going to be deleted. IK a lot of people favorited it and I am sorry for it but here's how I'm going to make it up.

The series I'm focused on is the Adventure Time: ENCOUNTER SERIES. Basically it started out as a First Encounter retelling of Marcy x Finn but why stop there. That's all I'm going to say about that but I will tell you that My Bizzaro will be added to this series as the third installment. So don't fret about it going away just know that it'll be rewritten and better than before.

Also for anyone that started to read A KING TO ALL, this is also getting rewritten as a wrap up for all the encounter books. So here's the basic breakdown:

1st Book: First Encounter

2nd Book: A Second Encounter

3rd Book: A Mirrored Encounter

4th Book: The Final Encounter

5th Book: A King To All

Got it? Awesome. Once again this is posted in three different places: in My Bizzaro, in First Encounter, and in A King to All. Review to comment about this decision, favorite if you feel like it's a good choice, and honestly follow it if you don't care :D.

Once again just wanted to level with all of you to tell you what's going on with my fanfic life :D

Have a great day!

Signing Out


	9. To the Armory

AUTHOR'S NOTE – hey guys! Welcome to another installment to First Encounter and I have to apologize about the delay with the update. I've been having to focus on certain aspects of my life rather than continuing with this masterpiece. So anyway here we go with the next chapter which I don't own Adventure time or none of the characters.

Finn stepped with ease with Marceline, as they glided across the hall at a decent pace. He looked back to make sure they weren't being followed and went back to focusing on Marceline's steps. "The armory will be this way." She explained gesturing her hand down the hall. Finn nodded and watched as she began to take a few strides and then began to run. Finn found himself to be running alongside her and he smiled as he began to feel himself taking his new found power to good use. He could hear his footsteps becoming closer to each other and soon he couldn't even hear the sound of heels touching the floor. "Okay let's see what you can do, there's a shortcut that we can take up here." Marceline said pointing through her speed. Finn looked up ahead and noticed a bare spot in the wall. "Wait we're going to jump?" Finn asked. Without warning, the gap came up to Finn's vision, making him shout. The two launched themselves from the gap and into the dark air of the Nightosphere, leaving only behind trails of sweat and pebbles.

Finn's arms wobbled in the air and his legs tried to run even though there was no ground to sprint on. He noticed Marceline began to take flight and he only began to fall. "Finn don't think about it! Just let yourself go!" Marceline shouted. Finn began to rotate and spiral out of control in midair, trying his best not to scream for his life. He flayed his arms to the side and noticed that he caught a bit of the air with him, almost like he was becoming a bird in a windy day. Finn looked to his sides and stopped his senses from screaming and closed his eyes and reopened them. He bared his teeth and straightened out in the air and tilted up. His legs stretched back and his back curled in the motion, only sending him in an arc toward Marceline. He smiled and laughed as he took to the air again, straight up. "This is awesome!" Finn exclaimed. Marceline laughed and grabbed Finn's arms to get him back on the task at hand. "This way silly."

Marceline let go of his arm and turned around, only to take off toward another building. Finn smirked and let his legs push in the air to follow his vampire companion. The breeze formulating through his hair made him laugh hysterically as he weaved in out of rock cliffs and downed buildings. He could still see Marceline in sight, so he made himself fly faster and felt the air break to the sound of a shatter. He put his hands forward flat out and felt like a mystic legend like in the stories about the ancient ones he was read to as a kid. So he let himself believe that he was a mystic legend, flying through the ends of hell to defeat the devil himself. Finn raised an eyebrow at the thought of the devil himself. Then he chuckled at the thought of Hudson Abandeer being the devil. As his train of thought continued to roll on, Marceline quickly snagged his arm making his whole body jerk back and then into a wall. "This way, don't get ahead of yourself here." Marceline reminded. Finn nodded and followed the vampire down a corridor that soon cut to a long gate. "So where is the armory exactly at?" Finn asked. Marceline was silent for a few seconds and then grabbed his hand, helping him up a rock mess. "It's in there." Marceline pointed at the fortress ahead of the duo.

Finn had never seen such a fortress before, not as massive as the candy kingdom and not as complex as the ice kingdom. It was intertwined with the mountains that looked unnatural to his eyes. It had several castles combined within and a long gate that led to the front entrance. Just as Finn was about to sigh at the complexity of the structure, a bolt of lightning erupted from not the sky but the fortress. Finn frowned and looked closer at the structure, noticing blue and red streaks of lightning going up toward the sky. "We need to hurry." Marceline stated jumping down from the rocks. Finn nodded and jumped down from the rock pile as well. As he landed, a surge went through his body making him shutter and then a quick dash went through him as well. Then he noticed that instead of being behind Marceline, he was on the other side of the gate. "What the hell?" Finn asked. Marceline looked around and then turned toward Finn, facing him at the gate. "What the?" Marceline asked as well. Finn looked at his hands and noticed small bit of energy circulate his palm. "Oh my glob Finn, you found your vampiric power." Marceline stated. Finn raised an eyebrow at Marceline, scratching his head. "I had no clue that vampires could do whatever I just did." Finn replied. "Well actually, with everyone it could change what you have the ability to do, in this case you have some sort of teleportation power." Marceline explained. Finn nodded and looked back to the fortress and back at Marceline, in which she began to fly over the gate. She landed at Finn and pointed at the fortress and looked back at him. "I don't know how to control it though, what if-." Finn started but was interrupted by a small kiss. Marceline put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him passionately, easing his nerves. "I believe in you, hero." She released with a wink.

Marceline grasped onto Finn and closed her eyes, ready for whatever was to happen. Finn closed his eyes as well and pictured the fortress, pictured the contents of it, windows, castles, rooms, hallways, and finally the possibilities it held. He took a breath in and began to feel the rush within in his body and soon a dash began to erupt through his mind, only letting him know that his power was kicking in.

Finn kept his eyes closed bare shut and soon he lifted one of his eye lids, making sure that he wasn't dead. He opened both of his eyes now and noticed eyes staring at him. He smirked and nudged Marceline to let go of him. "Marceline, you might want to get ready." Finn stated. Marceline slowly let go of Finn, scanning the room of the amount of eyes were on them. Soon voices began to cloud the room with noise, a language that Finn didn't understand. Marceline moved into Finn and whispered into his ear. "Fight." Without any other warning, Marceline grabbed Finn by the arms and tossed him toward a group of demonic looking soldiers. They all shouted and lunged forward at the weaponless Finn, which didn't affect him all that much. He leapt in the air and kicked one in the jaw making him gargle his speech to his throat. Finn spiraled in the air and used the top of his foot to take another down to his knees and colliding their face with the floor. He released his foot from the back of the soldiers neck and drew back his fist and watched as the last solider of the group drew out a set of claws. The attacker drew the claws forward for a slash, nearly missing Finn's stomach. He sidestepped and quickly brought his fist to the soldier's cheek, making him fly across and into a wall. Finn blinked and looked down at his hand and slowly began to smirk. "Damn."

Marceline jumped into a crowd and laughed, tearing one down in the front to his back and then hitting another to a wall. Finn ran forward and cracked an attacker's leg to two, making a screech erupt from their unknown language. He watched as Marceline grabbed two of the guards and smashed their heads together, creating a spray of blood on the wall. The bodies hit the floor and she looked back at the human, in which he smiled and nodded. "We need weapons, we can't fight them all with just our bare hands." Marceline explained dashing down a long hallway. Finn put his legs back and left behind a trail of dust with the speed he exerted. Marceline looked back at Finn and gestured her arms to follow. "It's down this way!" Marceline shouted. She entered a large room and Finn followed only to notice that there was triple the amount of guards as the last room. Finn noticed that there was a sleek man approaching from the distant hallway, then appeared in the middle of the room. Clapping began to erupt from the man's hands and Marceline growled at his very sight. "Well done you two. You kids have done well and let me just say, it's great to see you as my kind Finn." Hudson Abandeer said. "I'm not one of your kind!" Finn shouted back. Hudson laughed and turned towards his daughter and shook his head. "Now this is a sight. You're trying to betray me and yet you're helping me, do you even know what you've just handed me?" Hudson asked Marceline. "Revenge." Marceline stated with a snarl. Hudson laughed and put his arms behind his back and looked up. Finn and Marceline looked up to see the ceiling began to cave in. "You just handed me a hero to become the ultimate bad guy." Hudson said with a final laugh.

Marceline nudged Finn's arms and pointed with her eyes to the room on the far end of the corridor. Finn nodded and looked back on Hudson. He looked back the two and began to approach them. "You have no clue how great this for me. Not only am I going to be more powerful than ever, but I get to watch your face turn from angry to sad." Hudson said approaching Marceline. "And I have nobody else to thank other than you my daughter." He said smiling. Then he turned to Finn and smirked even wider. "Come along quietly and this will be over before you know it, no need to do this the hard way." Hudson said with a gesture. Finn slowly began to nod and felt the sudden rush hit his senses only leaving a small smile. "I choose the hard way." Finn said before touching Marceline's shoulder and dispersing to the other side of the room. Hudson roared and turned toward the now distant vampiric duo. Marceline entered the room and before Finn left, he raised his hand and let his middle finger say what he needed to.

Finn shut the door behind him and saw Marceline dashing for a steel door on the end of the hallway. Marceline opened it up and let Finn dash inside and skid to a halt. Marceline entered the doorway and closed it shut behind her. Darkness filled the room, till a flicker of light stacked through three sets of lights. One at a time each came to life and flickered as Finn noticed the glimmer of each weapon that the light focused on. "Oh my glob." Finn stated. To the left of him there were swords, to the right of him there were axes and straight ahead was a chest. He knelt down and opened it up to see what he was looking for. "Hello beautiful." He said gripping the tight handle of his demonic sword. Marceline smiled and watched Finn give it a few swings before he nodded. Marceline ran past him and towards the axes, automatically picking out her axe bass that still had the dried blood of Finn's death on it. He sighed and looked away from it, only making him think about his death more. "I'm sorry Finn, this is my favorite weapon." Marceline replied to his sigh. Finn nodded and grasped Marceline's cheek. "It's not your fault, we were enemies back then, now we are more." Finn said with a gentle kiss on the lips. Then Finn's eyes trailed to another weapon that looked overly curious to him. "What are those?" Finn asked letting go of Marceline and walking over to the item. "Those? Those are grenades." Marceline replied. Finn frowned and picked one belt of them up and looked back at Marceline. "Explosives." She explained in a better term. Finn let a little smile crack through his curiosity and he looked back at the door. Marceline did too and she heard distant footsteps and a voice shining through it all. "I'll give you one chance you two, you've pissed me enough already. I'm tired of playing around! Come out of there and maybe I'll consider letting you live my daughter, but Finn you come out and I'll cure you my boy! I'll make sure that you never have the chance of becoming a vampire ever again, there's no need for violence!" Hudson shouted from outside the door.

Marceline looked over at the grenades in Finn's hand and pointed at the other belt for him to grab. She took the belt away from Finn and pulled the small chord on it, releasing all the pins on the grenades. Finn widened his eyes and grabbed onto Marceline, forcing his power however he could. She dropped the grenades just as Finn was able to disperse them out of the room. The grenades began to infuse and slowly the reaction began to occur. Hudson put his ear up against the door and shook his head. "They're not-." Hudson began but was cut off by a door hitting his face. Fire began to erupt from the room setting off individual equipment within the armory making the fire spread to an explosion of grenade and weapon. The guards screamed at being engulfed into a disaster such as the hall being spread with destruction. The structure outside ruptured and blew from out the walls, making the ground shake and fall…

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Well that was the updated chapter of First Encounter. Hope you like you liked it, and the cliff hanger :D. So here's what I want you to do, if you liked the fanfic and your new to the ongoing fanfic, please hit that follow button to get constant alerts for it :D. If you really liked it hit that favorite button to please me as an author :D. And if you want to tell me how rude that was to cut off the chapter with a cliff hanger or if you want to tell me how bad ass vampire Finn is review this fanfic :D. As always guys have a great day and I'll see you in the last two chapters :D.


	10. The Finale (Part 1)

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Hello again for another update on First Encounter. We're almost to the end of this fanfic and I wanted to let you all know that doesn't mean it's going to end! I'm going to be making a sequel, a third one, a fourth one, a fifth one. In those fanfics the following characters will be in Finn's love life: Marceline, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Jungle Princess, Canyon, Fiona, and maybe just a "Little more". We'll see :D. For now, continue the adventure with the vampire duo!

DIRECTLY CONTINUED FROM LAST CHAPTER…

Finn and Marceline landed on a rocky surface, not knowing where they had landed. Finn turned to Marceline and tried to keep the panic from his eyes. "We need to get the hell out of here!" Finn shouted. Marceline looked at him from a crouching position and nodded, only standing up to look around. "I don't recognize this place." Marceline stated. Finn stood up as well and scanned around the room to see if he could spot an exit. "This isn't good, I can't see anything in here." Marceline said squinting her eyes. Finn began to walk forward, trying to feel the rush within his body again to jump forward, but for some reason his mind began to blank. "Something's wrong." Finn claimed walking with a brisk pace. He led himself over to what looked like a machine built into the ceiling, not being able to make out the details fully but rather a generalization. His eyes tried to focus forward but instead couldn't see anything but a thin layer of fog circulating the room. "Finn! Where are you?" Marceline shouted from afar. Finn turned around and heard an eruption from the top floor. Cracks and crumbles began to echo through the room, allowing a sliver of light to enter the dark mysterious room. "This place is going to collapse, we need to find an exit!" Marceline exclaimed.

Slowly, an echo of chuckling interrupted Marceline, making Finn cringe and grip his demonic sword with a tight clench. "Did you really think you could trick me?" A voice rang through the room. Finn found himself spinning looking at random corners throughout the room. "I'll admit, blowing up my armory and a side of my face was smart." The voice continued. "Father! Come out! You know this over!" Marceline shouted at the ceiling. Finn spun around and saw a sliver of Marceline's silhouette and he began to run towards her. "Nothing's over till I'm still takin souls!" Hudson shouted now in front of Finn. He tried to move to the side but failed with a backhand to the face. The power was eminently stronger than Marceline's ever was as Finn flew through the air, colliding with a wall. "Even as a vampire, you're weaker than ever!" Hudson shouted. Finn grunted and grasped onto the wall behind him and looked up to see the suit attired Hudson glaring down at him. "Hey!" Marceline shouted with an axe slash. There was a large roar from Hudson and in the air as he was hit to the side. Finn realized when he was running that he had gotten his demonic sword knocked out of his hands and tried to locate it. "Shit Marceline! I lost my sword!" Finn exclaimed. Marceline sighed and grabbed onto Finn's hand, pulling him up to a stance. "The real question is, where did-." Marceline started but was slashed to the side by a gigantic claw. "Marcy!" Finn shouted through an ever growing laughter. "You want to see true power human?!" Hudson shouted. Finn looked to the center of the room to see a mass of shadows with glaring red eyes staring at him. "Here is true power!" Hudson screamed at the top of his lungs.

Cracking sounds erupted from the ceiling above and then to see a lightning bolt eradicate the entire roof. To Finn's eyes, he saw the bolt come from the center of the room rather the sky, seeing as the machine that he had noticed was coming alive. More laugher filled the room as Hudson then grabbed onto Finn with his giant clawed hands. "Let go of me you son of a bitch!" Finn shouted trying to free himself of the grip. "Ha! You have no clue, no idea! You and I, we'll be the best damn killer in all of time." Hudson chuckled. The rattles began to thud from underneath Hudson's feet, making Finn want to escape the clutches of the monster. Suddenly, a dash of red and grey flew past Finn's vision and then landed atop of Hudson's head. "Let him go!" Marceline exclaimed with a hammer down of her axe bass. Hudson pierced the room with his plea of pain, making blood fly from one end of the room to the other. Marceline didn't let go of the first chop and released her axe from the wound, only to make blood fly more with another deep chop. "You bitch!" Monstrous Hudson shouted with a back hand. Marceline took the hand hard and spiraled in the air and into a wall creating a collapse of rock and stone. "Marceline!" Finn shouted. Without any hesitation, Finn opened his mouth, revealing new fangs, and chomped down on Hudson's skin. There was a loud grunt from the monster making him shake his hand in pain. "Glob damnit!"

Hudson clenched his grip on Finn's body and made a crunch noise appear in Finn's chest. Finn yelled out in agony and spit out blood, only to notice that Hudson kept on walking to the machine. "No matter how much you struggle, fight, or yell. I will always win!" Hudson said, slowly beginning to shrink down to normal size. Finn took the advantage and squirmed out of the grasp, only to fall face first to the ground. He could hear normal heels hitting the stone floor, readying himself for any attack he could do. With a leap of faith, Finn sprung up and forced a fist to Hudson's general direction. Hudson blocked Finn's fist by catching it in midair with no effort. "You're slow! You getting tired little boy?" Hudson asked with releasing a punch to the ribcage. Finn gasped trying to find his breath, only to be picked up by the back. "You and I, we're going to make a hell of a team." Hudson explained. Finn tried to grab at anything he could to fight back but the position he was in he couldn't properly see and couldn't accurately attack. When all hope had been lost, a big explosion erupted from a rock pile, exposing Marceline with red beat eyes. The wind began to shuffle and the room was filled with distant yelling, as Finn looked over to Marceline going fist first for Hudson.

Hudson looked over to his side to notice Marceline on her way. "You kids, no respect for what you can't defeat, I mean come-." Hudson rambled only to be tackled by his daughter. Finn flew up in the air and landed again face first to the stone floor. He grunted out in pain and looked at the scene before him. Marceline rolled on top of Hudson and drew out a pair of claws from her fingernails. She growled and began to rapidly dig into his face, body and mainly eyes with her claws. Hudson grunted and roared at the pain and let out a final scream before knocking Marceline off of him with a right hook to the cheek. "Damnit! Why can't you kids just die, or stay down?" Hudson asked inspecting his wounds. "Because we fight for what we know to fight for!" Finn exclaimed getting to Marceline's aid. Hudson Abandeer glared at the two and sneered a final look before reaching down into his shirt. He pulled out a pink emerald that was chained with black goo. "I guess it's time for plan B, if I can't have your power Finn! I'll just take your soul!" Hudson shouted pointing the emerald to the sky. The machine that was behind him began to slowly kick to another bolt and then formed a lightning bolt into the air. Only this time instead of the bolt going up and dispersing, the bolt came down and electrified Hudson, leaving only a silhouette in a storm of power. "This isn't good." Marceline said standing back up.

Laugher began to form around an ever growing tornado of electricity, making the walls of the structure cave in and elucidate inside the vortex. Finn looked down and notice that his feet began to slip and fall. "Marceline!" Finn shouted before flying off toward the vortex. A hand gripped his, making him look back at Marceline. She was flying against the strong winds from the vortex, grunting at the pressure of being able to fly against such a thing. Finn looked around and watched as the walls of the room began to fly into the energy, exposing the outside of the Nightosphere. A storm cloud began to form around the vortex and what was a red sky began to turn a very dark blue. "Finn!" Marceline shouted from her grip. Finn looked back to focus only on her words. "I can't hold this much longer and this world is going to collapse!" Marceline explained. "What do we do?!" Finn replied. "Well, what he's created is a transportation to time itself!" Marceline shouted increasing her resistance against the pull of the vortex. Finn pulled his other hand over to the grasp they had tried to pull himself along. "How is that even possible?!" Finn asked. Marceline noticed something now in the bare ground from the stone being engulfed to the vortex. She noticed a red shimmering sword in the dirt and exerted every bit of force that she had to get to it. Finn noticed it too and pulled onto Marceline's arm to get to where she was. Her hand touched it and the grip was strong, as Finn did the same. They were face to face now, gripping onto the demonic sword and a vortex beginning to devour the Nightosphere. Small demons and creatures whizzed by the two creating small little screams and pleas for any bit of life they had. Marceline looked at Finn and let out a small tear of defeat and looked back at enlarged vortex. Finn looked at Marceline's tear and back at the vortex as well. "Finn…" Marceline said. Finn glanced back and felt the cold lips of Marceline touch his and he closed his eyes, trying to ease his fears of losing his friends back home. They released and the vampire smiled, waving her hand to the opposing side. The axe bass appeared to fly through the ever-growing winds and land in her left hand. "…Thank you." Marceline said releasing her grip on the sword. "No!" Finn screamed out to the flying Marceline.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I'm so sorry for that cliffhanger but it was necessary. Why? Because I want my chapters to be 1500-2500. I don't wanna go beyond 3000 because I would feel like I'm ranting. Plus there's going to be a part 2 to this :D. So if you like how this ending hit me up on the favorite button. If you really enjoyed this chapter hit that follow button to get the alerts. And if you enjoyed it so much or if you wanna tell me your favorite part, your opinion, or what could change review it! Also if you like my writing style and want to see my other works and stuff, follow me and favorite me as an author :D.


	11. The Finale (Part 2)

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Funny story, so I actually submitted the Finale (Part 1) chapter literally seconds ago and couldn't let myself wait to write the next chapter so here is the part 2 of the finale! Remember that Marceline is flying toward the vortex… oh and btw I don't own Adv time of any of the characters.

"NO!" Finn shouted at the flying Marceline. He watched as she raised her axe bass and screamed at the blue vortex growing and expanding. Her body disappeared into the belly of the vortex creating a wave of disturbance. A few seconds went by and Finn yelled out in anger gripping his demonic sword even more, wanting to fight with his built up rage. Suddenly, a burst of energy waved through the air, creating a shockwave to the ground. Finn widened his eyes and bared for an impact. The sword withdrew from the dirt, making him fly up in the air and then out. He looked to where the vortex was and then saw that it began to slowly shrink. He grabbed his sword and dug it into the dirt to lift himself up from the ground, only to be brought back down with a massive explosion from the energy wave. Finn grunted on the ground and once again rolled over to the stand back up. He began to feel dizzy from all that he had been through and then a self-realization came over him. "Marceline!"

He ran over to the energy blast and noticed a large crater in the ground. Finn looked down into the crater and noticed something smoking, only to realize it was Marceline. He quickly skidded down into the earth and went to his knees. She was completely white skinned, no sign of life in her what so ever. He put his hand over her neck and didn't feel a pulse and then to her chest and didn't feel a pump. He gulped and listened for any sign of breathing from her mouth. None. He titled back up and began to clench his fists and grip the handle of his sword almost drawing his own blood. "HUDSON!" He exclaimed from the crater. Finn floated out of the hole, still remembering that he had the power of flight and looked for any sign of Hudson. He slightly noticed something limping forward in one random direction. Finn bared his teeth and began to feel the bolt of energy in his chest again, signifying that his teleportation power was back. Without any hesitation, he focused his mind on using that power and then appearing in front of Hudson Abandeer. He let out a small plea before getting slashed in the chest. Hudson cried out in pain and fell to the ground "Wait, please!" Hudson exclaimed before getting a boot to the cheek. Finn gripped a handful of Hudson's hair and lifted him up, throwing him to a nearby boulder. A large grunt came from Hudson, as he collided with the rock, only to see Finn running at him full speed. He didn't have time to react as the demonic sword went straight through his stomach and through the rock's side. Screams filled the chaotic destruction filled world as Finn twisted his blade to his own satisfaction. "Do you have ANY idea how much I want to cut you into little pieces?" Finn asked with another twist. Hudson cried out in pain and agony of Finn twisted the handle and forced the blade farther into the rock. "I c-could only imag-." Hudson began to say but spat out a dark bit of blood onto Finn's arm. "What on glob's earth, did you hope to gain from killing off your daughter!?" Finn exclaimed releasing the handle.

Hudson let out a small chuckle, only to be silenced by a left hook to the jaw. "Laugh one more fucking time, and I'll end you!" Finn shouted in Hudson's face leaving a small bit of salvia. Hudson shook his head and grinned at Finn. "So, I gu-guess the real question is, w-why did I want her dead?" Hudson stated. Finn nodded with a fist ready to fight back his opposition. "I guess this also is t-the part of a great s-story where the _mister bad guy_ reveals his f-failed plot to the mighty her-." Hudson started but was interrupted by another fist. "Tell me why you wanted Marceline dead!" Finn shouted. "I didn't want her dead FOOL!" Hudson replied. Finn narrowed his eyes and listened to what the dying vampire had to say. "S-she had such potential to rule over my place, and sh-she refused the o-offer. So she rebelled a-against me. I put the thought into your h-head to have to kill her so she h-has incentive to kill you in t-the first place! Don't you get it! I. Wanted. You. DEAD!" Hudson shouted in Finn's face. Finn raised his fist and bared his teeth, ready to release his rage and loss on the vampire before him. But he didn't. He lowered his fist and glared at the vampire. "Is there a way to save her, save your daughter?" Finn asked realizing the situation. Hudson bared at the sword beginning to corrupt his insides and nodded. "When she f-flew into the Vortex of Time, she used her vampire blood to coax the time expander. So in other w-words, she's no longer… a…" Hudson said trying to spit out the words. Finn shook him back and forth and shook his head trying to piece together what Hudson was trying to say. Then a flash went through Finn's mind.

[FLASHBACK (Chapter 2)]

 _Finn turned his head to the right exposing a beat red side of his neck with two small black holes in his neck. The princess shook her head and looked down at the satchel she was carrying. She unzipped it and took out an empty syringe. "Finn I'm going to let you know, this isn't going to feel good." The princess explained. Finn let out a small sign of his acceptance with a sigh. She closed her eyes and began to position the needle between the holes. She bared her teeth and stuck the needle in, hearing the cry of pain by Finn. She drew the handle back and began to slowly extract the liquid._

"Oh my glob, she's not a vampire anymore." Finn said to himself. He looked back at the crater and dashed the fastest he could toward the hole in the ground. He jumped down and landed to the side of Marceline. He turned her to the side and noticed two holes that had been covered up. "You saved me and my world, now it's time I use what you saved me with." Finn stated. He opened his mouth and drew out the fangs in his teeth. Slowly he knelt down and buried his fangs into her neck, making him quench in a new hunger. He remembered when she bit him twice that she sucked a little bit of blood and then forced some kind of liquid into his neck. So he tried sucking her blood, making him cringe at the very taste of it. He began to drink down a bit of her cold blood and he felt a tingle between his fangs. He bit down harder and sure enough, a small bit of liquid began to pour down from his teeth and into the two holes in her neck. Only instead of stopping after a few seconds of penetration, he continued to bite down on Marceline's neck. He began to feel weak after a few more seconds and his eyes began to turn black.

A small sigh began to erupt from the ground and a hand grasped the back of his hair. He smiled through the bite and released his fangs from the vampire's neck. Her hair sprung to her shoulders and her neck was beat red. Her skin was back to the dark grey tone and her eyes were red as the devil's horns. "Finn? What did you do?" Marceline asked. Finn shook off any bit of drabness he could and only noticed her own kind. "I used… I bit you." Finn said with a small blush. Marceline brought her hands to the tiny holes on her neck and she smiled at him. Then she glared toward the sky. "Where's my father?" She asked. Finn looked back up at the crater and stood up, almost falling immediately over. "Up there." Finn said pointing up to the ground. He lent out a hand and helped Marceline stand up. The two floated up from the crater and noticed something odd. Finn walked forward first and looked at his demonic sword pierced into the earth. Marceline walked by him and noticed the giant blood stain on boulder, with the hole from the sword. She looked back over at Finn, which had a note in his hand. She walked back over at the note and took it away from Finn.

 _Dearest Marceline,_

 _I must say this for my own relief and to yours as well. We don't belong to the same world as you have figured to be. I had myself to blame for not realizing your potential to befriend a strong friend such as yours. Be aware of the danger that he possess, he is powerful and skilled, but he will not think twice to betray those that he has longed for. So I leave you for the final time and tell you this, don't ever let go of your power._

 _Hudson Abandeer, your father_

 _Oh and here is a spell to leave my domain and to never return._

 _Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum_

Finn looked over Marceline's shoulder and still couldn't read the contents of the letter. Only when she folded the letter up in to individual little squares and stuffed it in her pocket when Finn said something. "What did the letter say?" Finn asked. Marceline looked at Finn and let off a small little smile of victory. "Maloso Vobiscum Et Cum Spiritum." Marceline commended the spell. Finn raised an eyebrow and heard a crackle to the right of him and saw a light blue portal began to open. "It said time to go home." Marceline said grabbing onto Finn's hand. With that the duo began to walk into the portal and before they stepped fully into it they both glanced at one another. With a consenting smile, the two grasped onto each other and planted a kiss. Marceline side stepped into the portal, still holding onto Finn's neck.

At first there was just the whizzing of energy going by and there was small bits of electricity forming around the two. Only Finn didn't care about anything else but kissing the vampire. He let his tongue roll around hers and she let hers twirl around his. As the portal transported them from all across time and space, the two carelessly kissed and hugged each other till they landed on their sides on a rock surface.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Thank you so much for reading this Fanfic this far and one more chapter to go on this specific one! I'm so excited to hear you're guys thoughts on how this turned out after that one last chapter named AFTERMATH. So now just please, pretty please, review this and tell me how you thought about the final fight. I know there was a lot of build up for Hudson to die, but AHEM FUTURE SPOILER he's in the future. So like I said, review me and tell me how much you liked it or what could change. Favorite it if you like a whole lot and then follow it if you want one more update on it :D. Also if you want to read my other work or you just like me :D favorite me as an author or follow me. If you want to have a conversation with me just Private Message me and I'll try to talk with you all I can. Peace out!


	12. The Aftermath (FINAL CHAPTER)

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Welcome to the last chapter of First Encounter! I'm excited for you to discover what I have prepping for you and you can find out after you get done reading this conclusion of the First Encounter.

Finn looked around and slowly began to remember the cave they were in. He smiled and dashed past Marceline and towards the cave entrance. As he stepped out, he heard Marceline shout from behind him but before he could stop, it hit him. A burning sensation like no other struck his skin with no intention of stopping. Finn yelped and backed back into the shade of the cave dwelling. "What the hell was that about?" Finn asked inspecting his burned areas. "I forgot to mention an important thing about being a vampire." Marceline said floating over to the burnt hero. Finn looked at Marceline with a raised eyebrow for her to continue her explanation. "You can't go out into sunlight without some sort of shade, if you go out there, you'll burn to death." Marceline stated. Finn scoffed and looked back at the entrance of the cave, craving just to feel natural sunlight on his skin. He sighed and looked back at his vampire companion. "How am I supposed to live like this?" Finn replied with a stern expression. Marceline took a few seconds to interpret what he said and smiled. She grasped onto his hand and put it up against her chest. "Do you feel this?" Marceline asked. Finn confusingly felt nothing but a cold skinned touch and not a beat. "It's cold I guess." Finn replied. "No you idiot, I'm being serious, do you feel a beat?" Marceline asked with a glare. Finn shook his head in response and Marceline nodded in agreement. "I'm telling you right now, I don't want you to live like this." Marceline continued. Finn blinked and then smiled at her comment, letting her remove her grip on his hand to her chest. "So how do we turn me back to a human, I'm sure Bubblegum can help again." Finn commented. Marceline shook her head and smirked. "You think that pink haired _scientist_ solves all your problems?" Marceline asked. Finn took a second to try to decide what to say till hand came up in response. "Never mind don't answer, I have a solution to your vampirism." Marceline said still holding her hand up.

Marceline went to Finn's side and looked at his two now scarring holes. She ran her fingers across, making Finn grow slight goosebumps over his arms and neck. "I need you to hold still, this may tingle." Marceline stated. Finn nodded as Marceline slowly attracted her fangs out far. She aligned the fangs to the bite mark and sank her fangs slowly into Finn, making him clench his fists. Marceline fully put her fangs into Finn's neck and closed her eyes, focusing on what was blood and what was venom. "How will I k-." Finn began but felt a sharp pain enter his neck. He winced at the sudden urge scream out in pain as Marceline gripped onto his neck. Marceline began to repeatedly suck down on Finn's upper neck and smiled through it all. Finn grunted at the feeling of blood beginning to spill out half of going to the ground and the other half draining into the vampire's mouth. "M-Marceline…" Finn said through his pain. Finally with a final bite and suck, Marceline released her hold on Finn and gasped for any air. "My glob!" Marceline shouted in hunger. She swallowed all of the blood and venom she ingested and turned back towards Finn, which was inspecting his opened up wound on his neck. "Cured." Marceline said in a craving voice.

Finn turned to Marceline's hunger craved blood eyes and smiled at the very sight. "That's what I like about you Finn." Marceline stated also staring into his eyes. "What do you like about me so much?" Finn asked still slightly inspecting his holes in his neck. "Those eyes of yours, blue and mortal." Marceline replied with a smirk. "You know what I like about you?" Finn asked back. "And what's that mister Finn?" Marceline said slowly wrapping her arms around the human. "Those eyes of yours, red and sexy." Finn replied with a returned smirk. The two laughed and with a sustained silence between the two after they chuckled together, they both leaned in for a kiss. At the same time, their tongues collided with another, battling each other for one's dominance over their mouths. Marceline moaned and pushed onto Finn as Finn pulled her in closer. Without warning, the vampire jumped onto Finn, wrapping her long legs around Finn's waist, clenching his waist with her legs. The two released, leaving behind a small trail of blood soaked saliva. "Take me to my house, that's an order." Marceline commanded. Finn chuckled and carried her as is with her still being engulfed in his waist. Finn was lucky enough to have the door still blown from the axe slash and walked right through the rubble. Marceline put her hands on Finn's cheeks and kissed every portion of his face as she dared to.

As the two were walking, Finn walked over a chunk of wood from the door and stumbled a bit, turning so Marceline wouldn't get hit. His back hit something hard that was against the wall and sound began to abruptly play. It was something that Finn never had heard before in his days only making him more curious as sound began to intersect one another to create something he knew as unity. "Oh yeah! This is what we need!" Marceline shouted kissing Finn harder on the lips. Finn released and looked back at the thing against the wall, then looking back at Marceline with a confused expression. "What is this?!" Finn shouted against the sound. "What this? This is music man!" Marceline replied with a kiss on the other side of his neck. Finn slowly began to form a grin and bobbed his head to a beat. Slowly his senses began to lose themselves as he reached up kissed Marceline on the neck, pushing off the wall. "Damn, you should listen to more Metallica if this makes you feel this way!" Marceline stated as she got pushed against the opposing wall. "Metallica?" Finn asked taking time with her neck. "Oh yeah, they fucking rock! This song is called Four Horsemen." Marceline explained while getting kissed now under the chin. Finn released and listened to all the four sounds coming together to form a unified sound. He looked back at Marceline and smiled. "I love this!" Finn shouted going back to her lips, sticking his tongue in her mouth. She released Finn and grinned some more. "Glob damn, I want you to fuck me to the sound of Metallica Finn! Do it!" Marceline shouted as Finn gripped onto her body tighter.

Finn hoisted her up back into the position they had outside and Finn kissed her, while Marceline bobbed her head up and down to the guitar solo. Finn found a couch behind him and let her and him fall down on top of it and watched as Marceline put her legs on his arms and hands, lifting her tank top up as the guitar solo rang through the house and rattled Finn's feelings. His eyes widened as Marceline let her breasts fall down from her top, exposing that she was not wearing a bra. "You like my tits don't you Finn?" Marceline said squeezing her arms together to mush them together. Catching her off by surprise, Finn lifted up from her position and planted his head between her boobs. He ran his tongue through the left and the right and finally was able to find a nipple. He ran his mouth over it and suckled it till Marceline moaned loudly. A hand came over his chest and he was forced back down into the couch. "Who said you can have these yet?" Marceline asked. Finn shrugged and let off a small smirk towards the vampire. "Couldn't resist."

Marceline knelt down and assaulted his lips and intruded his mouth with her tongue. This time however, he let her gain the dominance and let her tongue lace around his own, feeling the tangle of her demonic tongue do it's work. While she was kissing him, she let her hands glide down to his pants and slowly began to unzip them. Finn moaned as he was already erect and his member sprang to life out of his pants. Marceline jolted up feeling the nudge against her and looked at his member. "My, my, looks like 80s rock gets you in the mood." Marceline said with a wink. Finn nodded at a fast pace, watching as the vampire began to make her way down to his tip. "I wonder what you want me to do with this." Marceline stated slightly caressing the very edge of his member. Finn's cheeks began to profusely turn bright red as Marceline let her tongue dangle toward his shaft. "Do you want me to engulf this cock into my mouth, suck it dry and let your cum drive down my throat?" Marceline asked in seductive tone. Finn didn't respond and only felt his cheeks getting hotter and brighter from the very feeling of his member throbbing and aching for attention. "Too bad, you've got to earn such a thing like that." Marceline said releasing Finn from her grip with her legs. She instead went down on the opposite side of the couch and spread her legs. "I want you instead to ravage my pussy, I want you to lick it till I can't take it not more." Marceline ordered. Finn smirked and began to crawl over to Marceline to the end of the couch.

He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips and did the same thing she did, let his hand glide down to her pants and slowly begin to unzip them. Only instead of stopping there, he let his fingers slip through her panties and rub two fingers along her folds. Marceline lifted her body up slightly and began to let out small little moans as Finn smirked at her. "Stop toying with me and get to eating." Marceline tried to order through her moaning. His two fingers kept on sliding back and forth till Marceline moaned louder than before. Finn let out a victorious smile and released his two fingers and let down her pants. He also had a hold of her panties alongside her pants so they came off as well. He had never really been face to face with a clit as hers before, bare and skinned like a smooth canvas. Finn found himself to be salivating at the very sight of hers and knelt down to get a taste. Sweet bliss of her bodily fluids began to leak out in small quantities as his tongue made it's way to her folds. This made Marceline grunt and yell out in ecstasy as Finn's tongue began to enter her clit. Finn laughed through it all as he put his whole tongue into her pussy, wiggling it inside and feeling the tense pressure of her walls caving in. He could feel her tensing up and groaning at the very feeling of his salivating tongue mixing with her radiating pussy and this made him move his tongue back and forth through her clit. "D-don't stop Finn!" Marceline shouted putting her hands on his hair. She pulled him closer and more into her pussy making him suck and wiggle his tongue more.

Finn began to feel his tongue being squeezed inside and he knew that she was reaching her breaking point. So he began to suck and lick at a faster pace than before, almost making Marceline scream at the feeling. With a final uplift her body, she jerked up and let the fluids drain onto Finn's tongue onto his mouth. He laughed and sat back up and stared at the heavily breathing Marceline. "You thought I taste good-." Finn stated pulling the vampire up and kissing her directly on the mouth. He let his tongue intersect with hers and gave her a taste of herself. "-You taste exhilarating." Finn said giving Marceline tiny drops of her own cum in their mouths. Marceline began to laugh hysterically and pushed Finn to his side of the couch. "My turn." Marceline said crawling over to Finn. Instead of going for his member with her mouth, she crawled completely over and sat down on his chest. He gasped for a bit of breath and watched as her black hair curled down to him. "You ready?" Marceline asked. Finn heard in the background that the sound had changed, instead of muffled more compressed sound, it was now full on fast music that sounded different. "You know what this is?" Marceline asked raising up. Finn shook his head focusing on what she was doing. "Sex type thing by the Stone Temple Pilots." Marceline explained before lowering her wet pussy onto Finn's erect dick. Before Finn could comment, he felt what he felt with his tongue, only instead felt the pressure of already wet walls collide with his shaft.

Marceline shouted in complete pleasure and began to lift up and down, only making her shout more. Finn did the same, only he grabbed onto her sides, titling his head back into the couch. He could feel Marceline's ass smack into his legs and his dick intrude her perfect tight pussy interior. It was ecstasy to them both, making them collide their moans and grunts together to a consenting fest of pleasure. Finn automatically began to thrust his hips up and then found his tip going farther and faster. Marceline shouted and bobbed her head to the guitar and the singer singing. "Here I come! Here I cum! Here I-!" Marceline shouted as juices sprayed Finn's dick. "I'm cumming!" Finn shouted as he put a few more good hard thrusts into Marceline's pussy before letting himself spread his cum into Marceline. He shouted and put his head back into the couch, feeling the intense pressure out of him. Finn lifted his head up and panted at the fast movements they had just done. "Glob damn that was intense." Finn said. Marceline couldn't take sitting up anymore and let herself fall down on the hero. The two panted and felt the sweat roll down on their naked bodies. Marceline lifted her head up and kissed Finn passionately before letting herself back down. Finn let himself also take in the moment and realize what had just happened.

"Marceline?" Finn said through the silence. Marceline lifted her head up and nodded for a reply. "Is this going to change anything, like are we a thing now?" Finn asked. It took Marceline a second to reply and then a smirk came over her face. "Remember what I told you when we first fought?" Marceline asked. Finn recalled their first fight and then remembered what she had told him. He nodded and then smiled. "I'm yours."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Oh man that was intense right? Good way to end the first book! So here's the deal guys. I'm not done with this. What I mean by this is that I'm going to be making a sequel to this called A SECOND ENCOUNTER. Sense you've been reading this fanfic for as long as you have I'll give you a spoiler: Flame Princess is coming back into Finn's life, the hard way. Think about it! I really have enjoyed writing this and I want some feedback for this now COMPLETED fanfic. So review and tell me how you liked it and how excited you are that's its still going. Hit that favorite and follow button if you really liked it and follow me as an author to get an early access to the First Chapter of A Second Encounter. You guys have been great and I hope to see you in the next fanfic!


End file.
